fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marine
"My powers aren't much of a gift...they're more like a curse." ~Marine talking to the three other South Fusions. Personality Isis was born as Aesis Mcfreely to Amy and James McFreely. She was usually seen as a bubbly, chrismatic girl with a big heart and soul. After her fall in the frozen lake, Aesis became negative and her heart had a different opinion on life. She thought of her powers as a curse, and one day she hopes to get rid of them or enjoy them. Appearance Before the incident, Aesis had jet black hair with sea green eyes. She usually wore worn down jeans and a sweater. After the incident, Aesis was given aqua eyes and whitish blue hair. She wears the uniform in the picture Background Marine was born as Aesis McFreely to Amy and James McFreely. At three she took a liking to snow and ice, wanting to play in it wheneever she could. At ten, this became and obsession. Little did Aesis know she was going to have a sister. When her mother told her, Aesis was on the brink of being eleven. She took the news well until the sister, or sisters, were born as twins. She felt neglected with all of Mindy and Becky's attention and ran away for a week. When she finally came back, Aesis had gotten a broken arm. Her elbow was jammed after falling down a cliff. Her mother, who was a nurse, abndaged her up. One day her parents left for Walmart while Aesis, at twelve years of age, was left alone to babysit her sisers. Aesis went out to get the mail when she saw a white blue light envelope her home. This light scared her and she fainted. Luckily, her sisters were asleep. Her parents found her on the sidewalk, passed out and in shock. She was diagnosed with ADHD and that was how she noticed the house was enveloped by the light. She began telling this to her parents. They thought she had gone crazy so they took her to a psychiatrist. She told this to the phsyciatrsist and suprisingly, the phsychiatrist did not find Aesis crazy. The phsychiatrist, whose name was Emily, explained to Aesis about this mysterious light. It was called Emphion, and sometimes gave heroes magnificent powers. It sometime showed up as a signal to a chosen one, but the powers mattered on what enviroment someone was in. Usually Emphion would save a chosen one's life in an accident, and on what type of accident, the powers would be given. Aesis thought Emily was crazy and stormed away, lying to her parents on what the doctor said. A year later, Aesis and her family moved to Mont Pelier, Vermont, home of the South Fusions. That same day, Aesis had decided to ice-skate on the frozen lake in her backyard. She fell in, when Emphion saved her life and gave her ice powers, which had the affect of changing her hair white-blue and her eyes aqua. She denied her powers and began to hate them. She decided to run away. When Aesis fell asleep on a boulder, the Fusions Super Girl and Starfire, out on a mission to find and capture Killer Moth, found her. Robin did not know who she was until Aesis hinted soem pretty obvious questions. He doudted her and chose to walk away. She froze him and she gave him another hint on how they were friends in fifth grade. Robin was no-longer clueless. Powers & Abilities * Power 1: Able to shape ice and snow. * Power 2: Able to turn into ice and snow for a short period of time. * Power 3: Able to withstand the coldest of tempertures, due to her powers. Weaknesses * Weakness 1: Her right elbow. Due to an accident, Aesis' right elbow was a major weakness. Also, power of Emphion did not reach it, so this elbow would also be called her "Achilles Heel." * Weakness 2: Her rage. Her rage is a key weapon, but also a weakness. If she gets too enraged in a battle, Marine's guard will be down and easy to attack. * Weakness 3: A capture of her family. Isis mentions her family throughout the story, referring to her childhood an loved ones. If her family is harmed or kidnapped to any shape or form, it will lead to rage. Equipment and Special Items 1: Her grandmother's bracelet. Aesis has a beautiful charm bracelet with a silver chain that was given from her grandmother Anne. Each charm was added every year for Aesis' birthday. At the time being, her bracelet has thirteen charms. 2: Her water pouch. Aesis has a special pouch of water. It is made of wood with a cotton sheet over it so it can be used for freezing and drinking. Of course Isis can also use the water in the air for freezing. 3: Her ice shield. Aesis has a special ice shield that she uses rarely. It is almost impossible to melt and it can withstand most of the hottest heats and toughest strokes of a sword. Bullets get stuck inside of it and the only time it has been melted is when Lenion accidentily aimed a fire laser at Isis, both melting the shield and burning her. 4: Broadswords. Aesis has a set of broadswords that she uses from time to time. These broadswords are made of steel and were crafted by Aesis' grandfather. Quotes "Do I amuse you for some reason?" Aesis talking to Wildebeest. "Mm-hmm. Thought so." Aesis in her usual cocky tone. Category:Characters Category:Females